


All of Me

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Clint Barton Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, Super fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: A drabble created for @tiku-tiku: Clint singing to the reader when she's had a crappy day to make her feel better. Song: All of Me by John Legend





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bolontiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/gifts).



## All of Me

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.”

You smiled at the song drifting from the open doorway and walked quietly down the hall to peek around the corner. Clint stood over the crib, rocking slowly back and forth as he cradled your fussy daughter. She’d struggled with croup from almost the second she’d been born and was nearly as miserable as you felt with your lack of sleep, strained back, and sore breasts. 

But seeing your husband, his hair spiked up as if he’d run his hand through it a half dozen times, holding your tiny infant in his strong arms while his arm guard still wrapped his forearm after coming in from the range, made it all worthwhile. Hearing him sing in a voice like a damn angel was just a bonus.

“You‘ll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away.”

She’d settled down, her snotty little snores breaking your heart as she struggled through her cold, but finally slept for what felt like the first time in three days. It wasn’t, but it felt like it.

He slowly placed her back in her crib before turning to smile gently at you. “Hey.“

“Hey,“ you whispered, going to join him and stare down at your beautiful baby girl. “Wish you were able to do that every time she got fussy.”

Clint wrapped his arm around your waist and kissed your temple. “I told you I’d get up with her,“ he murmured before encouraging you out of the room. 

“Until you grow breasts and lactate, I‘m afraid you‘re out of luck.” 

He chuckled and led you to your bedroom where your unmade bed remained, covers thrown back and pillows piled up. He patted your pajama pant clad bottom and pointed to your space. “Get in bed and rest while she is. I’ll take care of the kitchen and the laundry.”

You yawned and did as told, pulling the blankets up around your chin. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and turned to go, only to pause when you grabbed his wrist. “I don‘t get a song, too?”

Clint chuckled and settled on the bed beside you.

> _What would I do without your smart mouth_  
>  Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
> You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
> What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
> I’m on your magical mystery ride  
> And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright
> 
> _My head’s under water_  
>  But I’m breathing fine  
> You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind
> 
> _‘Cause all of me_  
>  Loves all of you  
> Love your curves and all your edges  
> All your perfect imperfections  
> Give your all to me  
> I’ll give my all to you  
> You’re my end and my beginning  
> Even when I lose I’m winning  
> ‘Cause I give you all of me  
> And you give me all of you
> 
> _Give me all of you_  
>  Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
> Risking it all, though it’s hard
> 
> _‘Cause all of me_  
>  Loves all of you  
> Love your curves and all your edges  
> All your perfect imperfections  
> Give your all to me  
> I’ll give my all to you  
> You’re my end and my beginning  
> Even when I lose I’m winning  
> ‘Cause I give you all of me  
> And you give me all of you  
> I give you all of me  
> And you give me all of you

By the time he’d finished, you’d dozed off and he kissed your forehead a second time before going to take care of the housework with a smile on his face, shutting the door as he went after stealing the baby monitor from the dresser to let you sleep.

**-The End-**


End file.
